


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hinata's birthday and Kageyama won't go out for meat buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



> This is a happy birthday ficlet for reallycorking! Ilu girl! TY for making this fandom/pairing so consistently fun for me. <3333333
> 
> All my fic titles come from [songs](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/steviewonder/signedsealeddeliveredimyours.html) bc I'm an unoriginal turd :'(

Kageyama never goes out for meat buns anymore.

"Kageyama!" Hinata whines, catching Kageyama's elbow as he tries to slip away after practice on Monday. "You never go out for meat buns anymore!"

"I can't," Kageyama says. He successfully twists his arm from Hinata's grasp, but when Hinata responds by crossing his arms and pouting, Kageyama's face immediately falls. 

"I'm sorry," Kageyama says, quietly, trying to keep from being overheard by the rest of the team as they exit the gym. He's giving Hinata that nice, soft frown he doesn't use very often, but it's not going to work this time.

"Why can't you?" Hinata demands. It's been two months since Kageyama last hung out after practice, and Hinata is sick of excuses. They're supposed to be _dating;_ Kageyama isn't _allowed_ to ditch him all the time, even if it is a group thing.

"It's not Kageyama's fault!" Nishinoya chimes in, jumping between them and looping an arm around Kageyama's neck, jerking him forcibly downward. "He's broke, right?"

Kageyama's soft frown twists quickly into a scowl; he tries to get away but Tanaka moves in from the left to help Nishinoya trap him in a headlock.

"It's true!" Tanaka says. "We had to lend him money when he forgot his lunch today. Lucky for Kageyama he has such generous senpai."

"Shut up," Kageyama snarls. He ducks low and falls back, successfully escaping from his generous senpai, but when he straightens up again he's chest-to-chest with Hinata.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asks. He knows it's not totally fair to use his widest, saddest eyes before he's heard the full story, but it does hurt that his own boyfriend has apparently been hiding things from him. "Did your parents stop giving you allowance?"

"No—I—" Kageyama can't meet his eyes. He stares down at his feet and stammers, "It's not—it's just for a couple more days, okay?" And then, to Hinata's very great annoyance, he turns around and jogs away without so much as a wave goodbye.

Hinata, working very hard not to chase after him and cause a scene in front of everyone—Kageyama hates scenes—curls his hands into fists and calls after him, "Fine! You'd better come out for buns on my birthday, or else!"

Kageyama, jogging into the distance, gives no sign he heard.

"Maybe he's grounded and can't hang out," Nishinoya says, drawing alongside Hinata to give him a consolatory pat.

"Maybe doesn't like meat buns anymore," Tanaka suggests.

Of course, Tsukishima just has to materialize out of nowhere and offer his own explanation: "Maybe he doesn't like Hinata anymore." 

Yamaguchi's snot-nosed little laugh sounds from Tsukishima's right, and Tanaka shouts in outrage and launches himself at them, smacking Tsukishima upside the head. Hinata uses the distraction to turn around, away from Kageyama's disappearing back, shifting his bag higher on his shoulder. The words are meant to get under his skin, so he has to fight hard to hide just how effectively they do so.

"Hey," Nishinoya says, catching sight of Hinata's face and hurrying to reassure him, "don't worry. Tsukki's just an asshole. And even if he's grounded, I'm sure Kageyama will do something for your birthday." 

Hinata is less certain, but his senpai are clearly worried about him now, so he forces a smile. "Yeah," he agrees. "Let's go get food." 

Tanaka and Nishinoya buy his meat buns for him, and Hinata is grateful, but they don't taste very good.

 

Hinata wakes up on his birthday in a bad mood. Kageyama has barely looked at him for three days, and it's had more of an impact on Hinata's happiness than he'd like to admit. They haven't been dating very long, and already he's worried he's going to get dumped. Is it normal for the prospect to feel so gut-wrenching this early on? 

He manages to act cheerful enough when his mother gives him his birthday gift with breakfast—he really has been looking forward to that new video game—but feels weighted down the entire bike ride to school. When he finally arrives, early as always for morning practice, he's scowling at everything. The sight of Kageyama waiting next to the bike rack does nothing to improve his mood.

"Hi," Hinata says glumly. Probably Kageyama doesn't even remember it's his birthday. Probably he's going to dump Hinata even if he does.

Kageyama doesn't immediately respond. When Hinata secures his bike in the rack and glances up, he realizes with some surprise that Kageyama is nervous; he knows what that looks like by now, the tight-lipped grimace and the anxious way he tugs at the straps of his backpack.

"Hi," Kageyama says, belatedly, maybe because he's noticed Hinata staring at him. "Um—can we—can you—come here a sec?"

He takes Hinata by the elbow, clumsily, and Hinata lets himself be guided around the back of the gym, next to the utility shed. They stop when they're well-hidden from view of the bike rack and anyone heading to volleyball practice.

 _He's taking you somewhere private,_ Hinata thinks, stomach dropping. He really _is_ going to get dumped on his birthday.

But instead of launching into a break-up speech, Kageyama shrugs his backpack off his shoulders, unzips it, and pulls out a large box from inside.

"Here," Kageyama says, thrusting it toward Hinata without explanation. His cheeks are going pink, and the clouds graying Hinata's morning suddenly start to clear. 

"Is it—a present?" Hinata asks. He doesn't try to stop the smile that spreads when Kageyama's brows knit together into a glare and his blush deepens. "You got me a birthday present?"

Kageyama just thrusts the box at him again. Hinata takes it, grinning now. It's unwrapped, just an ordinary shoebox, but it wouldn't be very Kageyama-like for it to look fancy. Hinata likes it this way. Then he lifts the top, and a pair of brand-new volleyball shoes greets him from a bed of tissue paper. 

"Oh," Hinata says, touching the laces of one shoe. They're black and orange, and familiar, exactly the pair Hinata had exclaimed over the first time he and Kageyama ever went on something like a date (even though neither had been quite brave enough to call it that). They'd gone to the athletic store and gotten fast food for lunch, and Hinata remembers moaning about the price of the shoes the entire time they ate, wishing repeatedly he got a higher allowance. Kageyama hadn't said much of anything.

"Kageyama," Hinata says, his grin gone. He looks up seriously. "They were so expensive. . . ."

Kageyama stuffs his hands into his pockets and shrinks a little. "I had to save for a while," he mumbles. His blush is spreading, from his cheeks right down his neck. Hinata wants to reach out and catch it; he settles instead for lowering the box gently to the ground, stepping over it, and sliding his hands over Kageyama's shoulders.

The hug must take Kageyama by surprise. He stays frozen for a moment, hands trapped in his pockets, before freeing them and slowly letting them fall to the small of Hinata's back. A surge of warmth courses through Hinata, so soothing he doesn't know what to do with it. He settles for burrowing his face into Kageyama's neck.

"Thank you," he says.

The hands on Hinata's waist squeeze him tighter. "Happy birthday."

Then Hinata is pulling back, and thankfully Kageyama is following him. It's not always easy to coax Kageyama into kissing, especially when they're outside the relative safety of someone's bedroom, but he seems prepared for it today. Hinata's back hits the wall of the gym and Kageyama presses into him, mouth opening easily; Hinata sucks at his lip and has no trouble drawing a gasp right out of him.

It's the kind of kissing they've only done three, maybe four times before—real kissing, open-mouthed, with tongues and teeth and spit, messy but definitely getting better with practice. Hinata's hands draw up the back of Kageyama's neck to the side of his face and Kageyama's slip into his hair, and their legs get tangled the more Kageyama presses him back into the wall. Hinata's stomach is twisting and his head is going comfortably, blissfully blank. He _likes_ real kissing.

When they part, it's with a jolt, at the sound of a voice calling out to a friend near the bike rack. The voice is still far away, but Kageyama draws back and Hinata knows to let him. He wipes his mouth with his hand and catches the collar of Kageyama's shirt before he can go too far. Kageyama glances down at Hinata's hands, then up to his face; Hinata can see Kageyama's eyes linger on his mouth and wonders if his lips are swollen, too.

"Come get meat buns tonight," Hinata says, smoothing his hands across Kageyama's chest.

"I'm out of money," Kageyama says, but his eyes are locked on Hinata's, and they're hazy, helpless; Hinata has to bite back a little sigh of delight. He can't believe he ever thought he was going to get dumped.

"I'll treat you."

Kageyama doesn't answer, but he does lean in again— _Real kiss number five_ , Hinata thinks excitedly—and Hinata knows he can take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> reallycorking drew [fanart for this fic AHHHH!!](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/post/137134753569/i-just-had-to-draw-a-thing-from-signed-sealed)


End file.
